It is known to equip vehicles with systems that warn an operator of an object proximate to a host-vehicle driven by the operator, or take control of the host-vehicle from the operator to avoid colliding with an object proximate to the host-vehicle. However, in some instances the warning or taking of control may be unnecessary and/or annoying if the operator is alert and fully aware of the presence/location of the object.